18 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-18 ; Comments *Peel mentions listening to Bob Mould's solo LP last week and didn't like it at all, but did say he was in a grumpy mood. *Peel says that his nickname at school was Cake, but refused to explain why. *Peel plays a session track from Cud covering Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band's I'm The Urban Spaceman. *Peel plays a wrong speed movement for the Buy Off The Bar track before correcting it. Sessions *Cud #3, recorded 19th February 1989, repeat, first broadcast 13 March 1989. Available on The Complete BBC Sessions CD, 2012 (3 Loop Music, 3RANGE-1) Tracklisting *'File 5' begins *Cud: Only A Prawn In Whitby (session) :(JP: 'I don't usually start the programme with session tracks, but I feel pretty radical tonight and that's Cud Only A Prawn In Whitby and what a nice single that would make I think and this is from Culture') *'File 2 starts' *Culture: Iron Sharpen Iron (album - Africa Stand Alone) April ADI-735 x 32 *Lil Louis: New York (12" - French Kiss) FFRR FX 115 *'File 2 ends' *Husker Du: All This I've Done For You (LP - Candy Apple Grey) Warner Bros. *Lakim Shabazz: Black Is Back (12" - Black Is Back / Your Arm's Too Short To Box With God) Tuff City *Fire Party: Cake (12" - Fire Party) Dischord *Cud: (I'm The) Urban Spaceman (session) *Doctor And The Crippens: Skintight (CD - Raphanadosis) Manic Ears *Break Boys: Listen To The Rhythm Flow (12") Fourth Floor *Shorty Shedd And His Whoot Owls: Barnyard Shuffle (10" - Barnyard Shuffle / I Love You All Of My Heart) Selective *Pocket Fishrmen: The Leader Is Burning (7") Noiseville *Benny Profane: Here Comes The Floor (LP - Trapdoor Swing) Play Hard *3rd Bass: Steppin' To The A.M. (12") Def Jam *Can: Dizzy Dizzy (LP - Soon Over Babaluma) United Artists *'File 1 starts' *Cud: The Epicurean's Answer (session) *'File 1 ends' *Four Brothers: Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (CD - The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto)) Cooking Vinyl *'File 5' pauses during above track and resumes during the next *Buy Off The Bar: No Money For The Lavatory (LP - Parboiled) Bi-Joopiter *Repulsion: The Lurking Fear (LP - Horrified) Necrosis *Aggrovators: A Colder Version (LP - Johnny In The Echo Chamber (Dubwise Selection 1975-1976)) Attack *Fall: Introduction / Cruiser's Creek (CD - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet *Cud: B B Couldn't C (session) *Peppermint Harris Featuring Albert Collins: Houston Can't Be Heaven (LP - Houston Can't Be Heaven) Ace *'File 5' ends File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 13b 1989 *2) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE041 *3) 020A-B4497XXXXXXX-0200A0 *4) 020A-B4497XXXXXXX-0201A0 *5) 1989-07-18 Peel Show LE711 ;Length *1) 46:16 (05:56-09:40) *2) 1:35:51 (41:21-48:47) *3) 0:46:41 *4) 0:47:41 *5) 1:21:20 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2) Created from LE041 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 41. *3) 4) Recordings at the British Library. *5) Created from LE711 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Youtube *2,5) Mooo *3) 4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4497/2) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1989 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes